


Uncharted Ties

by endlessnight



Series: A Spiral of Royal Sins [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, University AU, dominant iwaizumi, iwaoi apartment, oikawa cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where have you been?” Iwaizumi asked, when Oikawa finally stepped inside the flat late in the evening. He didn’t seem concerned, he didn’t sound jealous, even if Oikawa wished he did; Iwaizumi was only curious to know, since Oikawa never really used to leave him alone for so many hours. Unless he had something on his mind that required time and effort and a great deal of holy water afterwards.</p><p>Oikawa walked in the living room holding what looked like some random leather stripes at first. Then Iwaizumi understood when Oikawa got closer to him, a serious look on his face, not that proud or excited grin of his. 'Wow, okay', he thought, trying to calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Ties

**Author's Note:**

> shit i wrote a fucking poem
> 
> (ALSO, hello! New name! i was oi_kageyama, hope you remember me--  
> sorry i haven't been able to post sooner but exams and stuff is happening in my life + i'm working on a multichapter ereri if ya want to give that a read too)

“Iwa-“

“No.”

“I haven’t even said anything yet” Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice the grin printed on his lips, his boyfriend couldn’t hide a damn thing to him, not ever. And now Oikawa was playing dumb and innocent, and most of all something was on his mind. Something Iwa-chan couldn’t run away from.

Iwaizumi crossed his arms. The tensed muscles were on display, right in front of Oikawa’s eyes, making him lick his lips in an almost immediate response, like it was automatic for him to do so every time he saw Iwaizumi do anything really. Iwaizumi knew the guy too well not to notice all the signals: Oikawa was aroused, first of all. Maybe he’d been for a long time that day and he decided to speak his mind only now, after their last class of the afternoon, when they were sitting at a coffee shop and Iwaizumi was desperately trying to relax after a tough week of classes and exams.

Oikawa was also up to something. Judging by the challenging look on his face, he wasn’t going to give up on his idea much easily, so Iwaizumi had to win another battle to conquer a good night of sleep that didn’t include too wild sex adventures. That was usually a promising scenario for Iwa-chan, but now that would only manage to make his body ache more and above all, make him more grumpy than ever.

“It doesn’t matter what you say, the answer is going to be no in any case” Iwaizumi said firmly. Oikawa thought it wasn’t the right time to tell him, but having Iwaizumi ordering him what he wanted or not wanted to do was even more of a turn on for him. Oikawa pouted once again.

“Mea-“

“Don’t give me that ‘Mean Iwa-chan!’, not again. I’m tired so that’s it for today.”

Oikawa took a sip of his overly sweet caramel macchiato and looked out of the window. It seemed like a nice and chilly autumn afternoon, when in fact winter was just about to begin and the unpleasant freezing cold was right around the corner. He sighed. Oikawa had been, in fact, aroused for most of the day. He couldn’t help but feel like a stupid teenager still not able to deal with hormones and random boners and needing to get off multiple times a day. Not every teenager was like this, he knew: this was what being a teen had always meant for him, and now wasn’t much different, thanks to his crazy hot boyfriend that turned him on all the time.

“Oikawa” Iwaizumi called him with a deep voice, staring at him with piercing eyes from the other side of the coffee table. _God, stop calling my name like that if you don’t want to fuck me_ , he thought, mad at Iwa-chan for truly being mean and unfair.

“I’m not saying no to the thing. I’m saying I’m tired today and I need a good night of sleep. If it’s a reasonable thing then… Maybe, tomorrow…”

Oikawa got too excited at those words he almost dropped his coffee on his brand new pair of jeans –he bought them to seduce Iwa-chan, he knew what to wear to make his ass look good for him-.

“So can I explain myself at least?” Oikawa’s eyes were almost sparkling.

Iwaizumi sighed, _fuck it_ , he thought, and listened as Oikawa unraveled his new genius idea.

It made him want to literally flip the table and spill his black coffee all over Oikawa’s jeans for real, and leave him without even paying cause he knew Oikawa didn’t have his wallet on him. _There_ ’s _no way in hell I’m doing this._

“I’m not doing it” he only replied, trying to keep his tone down or he knew this time he would raise his voice too much and the last thing he wanted was to be overheard. Oikawa stared at him, that challenging smirk back on his lips.

“But why?” he asked, as if his plan was the most natural and innocent thing he’d ever proposed to him.

“I’m not going to Kindaichi’s apartment and ask him to use _his room_ to call you from there and then have phone sex with you. Why you ask? Why do I not want to do it? The real question is why the hell would I do that?!”

“God, you make it sound so awful” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Because _it is_ ” Iwaizumi added, trying not to lose his cool, “I’m never going to someone else’s room and jerk off to the sound of your voice on the other side of the phone when I can have you every day in our fucking bedroom.” Iwaizumi’s voice was low and steady, even though he blushed a little while saying the last part. Talking about certain things still made him a little awkward.

“But that’s the point! You can have me every day, we’ve never been apart…”

“Thank god for that” Iwaizumi cut it short and stood up from his armchair. “I’m going to pay and then we’re leaving, hope you finished your shitty coffee by now. I’m tired.”

Oikawa knew Iwa-chan wasn’t actually mad at him for his weird proposal, but he still felt pretty sad that evening. The idea of not being able to do anything with his boyfriend that night wasn’t appealing, and besides he truly wanted to know what it would be like to be apart from Iwa-chan for a while, to experience what they never tried.

Oikawa that night fell asleep imagining what Iwa-chan would be like while panting hard on the phone to him, what he would say, how his voice would sound: certainly even deeper than the usual, certainly sexier. The thought of Iwa-chan saying that kind of dirty words on the phone was literally his new obsession, since having Iwaizumi say those things in real life was almost impossible. He was too ‘shy’ for dirty talk, he said. Oikawa promised himself they would eventually experience the sexting and everything that included a damn electronic device between them because it was just so hot to think about it, but he needed to give Iwaizumi more time to get used to the idea.

In the meanwhile, he needed another idea to experiment with Iwa-chan, and of course Oikawa’s dirty mind was like a fountain always spilling water; he didn’t need to think about it for too long to come up with something as exciting as phone sex. And Iwaizumi couldn’t say no to that.

 

 

The morning after, Oikawa got up pretty early and left Iwa-chan sprawled on their bed, drooling on his pillow shamelessly. He truly was tired and desperate to get more sleep, the past couple of weeks had been rough on them, especially for Iwaizumi since he never gave up on his training and jogging even when the pile of books to study was becoming embarrassingly scary. Oikawa admired him, he was proud of his workaholic boyfriend and he admitted Iwa-chan deserved some rest, so he let him sleep in the whole morning.

Oikawa knew Iwa-chan would be pissed at him for not waking him up early, and when he regained consciousness Iwaizumi was pissed indeed, but Oikawa had to let him recharge properly. He had plans for the night that could involve them not being able to sleep, not even one bit.

Oikawa made breakfast for both of them and cleaned the whole apartment –which he didn’t do often- and left a still sleeping Iwa-chan alone; he wanted to go study somewhere quiet and take care of some other business. He had things to buy, things that Iwa-chan wasn’t meant to see until later that evening. Eventually Oikawa ended up wandering outside for the whole day, he ate a bite for lunch with some of his classmates –cause he didn’t really hate everyone like Iwaizumi used to say, Oikawa only couldn’t really stand Kindaichi, but he had his reasons to do so-.

 

“Where have you been?” Iwaizumi asked, when Oikawa finally stepped inside the flat late in the evening. He didn’t seem concerned, he didn’t sound jealous, even if Oikawa wished he did; Iwaizumi was only curious to know, since Oikawa never really used to leave him alone for so many hours. Unless he had something on his mind that required time and effort and a great deal of holy water afterwards.

“I went to the library to finish my essay and then I visited my professor to hand it to him personally, before the deadline. I’m such a good student, Iwa-chan, you should learn from me” Oikawa explained with a wide grin expanding on his face, and Iwa-chan caught almost immediately that the grin wasn’t really related to what he was saying. Oikawa was an open book to him.

“Then I went to buy some stuff… Oh, I had lunch with Kunimi and other guys that attend private law with me.” Iwaizumi couldn’t not notice how he avoided going in details of what he’d bought. Oikawa always assaulted him after going shopping, even if it was just the groceries he was obsessed with showing off every little thing he spent money on, whether it was hair products or tea bags or even vegetables. But this time Oikawa didn’t seem to keen on talking about what he’d brought home. Something in Iwaizumi’s mind clicked.

“Mmh, I see” he replied, not knowing if it was the right time to call him out on that. Not knowing what to do in general, cause if he was to open that Pandora box right then and there, he knew there was no way of stopping Oikawa once he’d get started.

“Are you tired tonight Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked innocently, thinking Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed a single thing. But Iwaizumi knew too well where this was going.

“You let me sleep in this morning, so I’m not that devastated like last night, yeah…”

“Ah, I thought so.” The words fell in the space between them, both standing in the living room now; Oikawa was done undressing and putting away his coat and scarf in the closet, Iwaizumi had stood up when Oikawa walked in the apartment, wanting to go make some dinner for the two of them, but now he was just standing there, blinking, undecided. There was a moment of silence between them and Oikawa took a deep breath. Iwaizumi could read his next move already just from the look in his eyes.

Oikawa took a few steps towards Iwaizumi and cupped his face with his hands, then leant in. Iwaizumi felt like all the air in his lungs had left him at once; he was overwhelmed by that kiss that he predicted so easily, cause Oikawa was always too much for him. Iwaizumi let his eyelids fall down, getting lost at the warmth of Oikawa’s tongue on his, feeling almost relieved at that sudden touch. One night and one whole day without kissing him, they’d spent only one night and one day without touching each other and Iwaizumi didn’t think he could miss his touch, his smell, his taste so much already.

Iwaizumi let out a moan while Oikawa’s lips were still attached to his, and Oikawa noticed, of course he’d notice how easily he could get Iwaizumi in the mood, how quickly he could persuade him once again to drop everything he’d planned to do and fall in that spiral again.

Iwaizumi rolled his hips onto Oikawa’s to feel just how hard the other one was as well and panted hard when they finally broke the kiss. “Bed” he only managed to say, but Oikawa shifted down his hands and caressed his neck, landing on Iwaizumi’s shoulder to keep him in place and kissed him again.

“No” Oikawa simply said, dragging his hands down Iwaizumi’s chest and feeling his muscles through his shirt, making him sigh at the touch. Then Oikawa left him standing, like that, next to the couch while he went somewhere in their room and disappeared from Iwaizumi’s sight.

 _There we go_ , he thought. The moment of truth. Iwa-chan was getting ready for the big reveal.

Oikawa walked in the living room holding what looked like some random leather stripes at first. Then Iwaizumi understood when Oikawa got closer to him, a serious look on his face, not that proud or excited grin of his. _Wow, okay_.

“Didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff” Iwaizumi couldn’t resist to say, challenging Oikawa who looked as if he was nervous of Iwa-chan’s reaction to the things he bought.

“I _don’t know_ yet, Iwa-chan. That’s why I bought them. I wanted to ask you to try with me.”

“Oh, so you bought a complete BDSM kit with whip included like you’re a fucking pro just to _try_ it?” Iwaizumi was on the edge of laughing at Oikawa, since he was so nervous and scared he would gross his boyfriend out he was making the most serious face.

“Relax” Iwaizumi said, eventually, taking a step towards Oikawa and looking closer at the ties and handcuffs and everything in Oikawa’s hands. “It’s okay. I want to try. Don’t be so flustered about it. We’ll do it.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened ridiculously. It was the first time Iwa-chan had accepted one of his challenges so easily, so calmly, without freaking out or judging him a little before giving in to him. Oikawa was dying to try those things with him but didn’t know how to approach the subject, he’d always wanted to talk him through it though. He was glad he didn’t force Iwa-chan into any of it, that would have been wrong on so many levels. A wide grin reappeared on Oikawa’s lips.

“Hajime” he said, sounding so desperate to get rid of his clothes already and get started, but he knew they had to talk first about what they wanted or didn’t want to do, and then Oikawa could get all over him until morning.

Iwaizumi was left breathless by the way Oikawa had called him just then, his voice saying his first name always had such an impact on him. He struggled to focus for a second.

_You're going to break me someday, with all of this._

“What did you want to do?” Iwaizumi asked, still a little out of breath.

“I wanted you to tie me up, like I don’t know, to the headboard, at first I thought what I wanted the most was to be all tied up for you and maybe even blindfolded and have you do all kinds of things to me” Oikawa said, making Iwaizumi blush and lick his lips in an unconditional response, “but then I realized what I want more than anything is to have you say dirty things to me and ask me what to do… And God, I just want to do so many things to you, you have no idea.”

_We could to both._

Iwaizumi had an idea, very clear to be honest. His pants were getting tight just by hearing Oikawa talk like that. He didn’t want to wait anymore, he wanted Oikawa to take action already. But he needed to agree first, and Oikawa still hadn’t finished to explain his desires.

“So maybe… if it’s okay with you, uhm. I could tie you up. And you tell me what to do.”

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks burn. He blushing so hard he wanted to cover his face with both of his hands, it was kind of embarrassing for him but he wanted it so _badly_. He wanted to give orders to Oikawa, have him on his hands and knees for him, doing everything he asked for. He'd just discovered a new side of himself, he didn't think he was capable of giving in to BDSM so quickly, and yet there they were, aching to begin.

“In case you’d wanted this as well, I bought also… This…” Oikawa added shyly, revealing only now a new piece to complete the bondage set. A collar. A collar that Iwaizumi could pull to move Oikawa as he pleased, to direct him from his cock to his mouth whenever he felt like it. That was definitely, definitely too much.

“Jesus…” Iwaizumi whispered, suddenly gripping Oikawa’s shirt and forcing him to attach their lips together again. The kiss was messy, passionate, Iwaizumi was swallowing every moan of Oikawa, making him almost drop the kit that was still in his hands. When they pulled apart, Iwaizumi took the collar from Oikawa and stared at it for a second.

“Please put it on me?” Oikawa purred. Iwaizumi swallowed hard and then pulled himself together just enough to do the job.

“What do you want me to do? Where do we need to go?” Oikawa kept asking questions trying to sound as innocent and pure as possible, and that was only managing to arouse Iwaizumi more.

“Clothes off” Iwaizumi ordered and Oikawa was about to unbutton his own jeans when he stopped him. “Not yours. Mine. You’re going to undress me and then you’re going to strip for me.” Oikawa held his breath. He didn’t know Iwa-chan could do it so easily, leave behind all of his usual awkwardness and go straight into orders and dirty talk like that. He liked that side of him. He was glad he was finally able to take it out.

Oikawa helped Iwaizumi out of his shirt and then dropped to his knees, facing his crotch and unbuttoned his black jeans. When Iwaizumi was completely naked and pleased with the sight of Oikawa licking his lips and staring at his erection, he decided it was the best time to keep it up with the orders.

“I have an idea. I’m having some more fun with this collar.”

Iwaizumi sat comfortably on the couch and looked at Oikawa, standing in the middle of their living room, still fully clothed and obviously hiding an erection down there. “Strip for me.”

Oikawa had never really done something like this. Well, he did, but it wasn’t Iwa-chan’s order back then. He knew he was lewd, he knew he’d always wanted to do it in front on Iwa-chan this way rather than just doing it for the sake of arousing him unfairly, but now it was different. He put all the effort he could in trying to look as innocent as possible while he rolled up his shirt to reveal his abdomen and he waited an eternity before actually dropping it on the floor. Before letting his unbuttoned jeans fall down too, he slid a hand in his pants and touched himself a little; he wanted to give Iwa-chan a little show, and he was surely managing to do it well.

Oikawa’s jeans were soon after on the floor, and with a too quick move he let his underwear fall from his fingers innocently, making eye contact with Iwaizumi through the whole process. Oikawaa usually loved to take his time in this kind of things, but now for some reason he was nervous and messed up a bit. It had been quicker than Iwaizumi wanted, but it was okay because he couldn’t wait much longer. He had plans for the night, too.

Iwaizumi sighed and began to relieve some of the tension built up by palming gently his erection, never looking away from Oikawa. “Come here” he ordered, and when Oikawa was at his reach, now completely naked and vulnerable, Iwaizumi pulled him down using the string of his collar to make their lips crash once again.

Oikawa was licking carefully at Iwaizumi’s mouth, hovering over him, too taken in the moment to realize he was placing himself on top of Iwaizumi who was sitting on the couch. In that position it was easy for him to reach out with one hand and begin to stroke both him and Iwa-chan at the same time, he did it without even thinking, he just needed to be touched so badly.

“Did I say you could do that?” Iwa-chan broke the kiss as soon as Oikawa had started touching him. Oikawa didn’t reply, he stared at his dark eyes filled with lust, mouth hanging open, too aroused to form a proper sentence.

“On your knees” he ordered again. “Since you’re so eager and don’t seem able to close that mouth of yours, put it at good use.”

“Since when did you become so good at this, Iwa-chan” Oikawa struggled to say, too out of breath.

Oikawa was pushed to his knees by Iwaizumi. He wasn’t putting up a fight, he was more than happy to follow his orders. “Let’s do this instead” Iwaizumi suggested, “You are the one tied up for me, but I’ll give you orders anyway. It’ll be more difficult for you to follow them, but I’m sure you’re willing to do your best, isn’t it, Tooru?”

Oikawa swallowed hard, caught between staring at Iwaizumi’s erection in front of his mouth and locking eyes with the dark haired boy, not able to reply once again. _Mean, Iwa-chan_ , he thought. _Just like I want you to be_.

“Go take the kit” Iwaizumi ordered –Oikawa had forgotten it on the floor somewhere in between undressing Iwa-chan and getting rid of his own clothes too- “I can’t wait to see you all tied up and ready for me.”

 _God, stop_ —Oikawa wasn’t able to deal with this, all of this, Iwaizumi was surprising him on so many levels.

“Is this a little too tight?” Iwa-chan suddenly asked after tying up Oikawa’s arms behind his back, “Are you okay?” he asked again, turning in front of Oikawa to face him again after he was done with the leather strings. That question only pierced right through Oikawa, he wanted to kiss Iwaizumi more than anything in the world, he was more than okay and knowing his lover was worrying about him like always just reminded him how lucky Oikawa was, and how much he loved him.

But now wasn’t the right time to get all lovey-dovey and shower Iwa-chan in I love yous and sweet kisses. Oikawa wanted to get fucked, hard.

“Mmmh, I’m fine, Iwa-chan” Oikawa purred, then licked his lips. That was it, Iwaizumi stood up and pulled the string of Oikawa’s collar. He’d gone back to the dominant mode Oikawa loved so much.

“Open your mouth” Iwaizumi’s voice was harsh and low. Oikawa shivered and did as told, sticking his tongue out slightly; his cock twitched at the sound of those words, already rock hard without even touching it that much. He needed that aching to be relieved, but there was no time now, as Iwaizumi instantly thrust his hips forward and Oikawa’s mouth was filled all at once by his dripping cock.

Oikawa moaned on Iwaizumi’s length, flattening his tongue onto it. He wanted to put his hands on Iwaizumi’s hips or run his palms on those strong thighs, as he always did, to work his magic on him as best as he could, but his arms were tightly pressed against his back and Oikawa could only stand there, on his knees, supported by one of Iwa-chan’s hands placed on his shoulder to keep him from falling at the thrusts. Iwaizumi was literally fucking his mouth, merciless, like he’d never done before.

Oikawa’s eyes began to tear up a bit, due to the tension building in his jaw and the aching of his throat; Iwaizumi was now pressing his other hand on Oikawa’s head, fingers in between the chocolate locks. His eyes were closed, head tilted back: the feeling of Oikawa’s wet mouth around him was more than amazing, he absolutely adored to be able to handle Oikawa as he pleased, to have him wrapped around his finger and do all sorts of things to him while he was unable to move. Was that wrong? No, Oikawa had agreed to it. And more importantly, Oikawa was, beyond any doubt, a cockslut. Iwaizumi was sure he was enjoying it just as much.

Oikawa kept moaning through every thrust, he sure was happy to have his mouth filled like that, Iwa-chan was right. With a few more thrusts, Iwaizumi’s grip onto Oikawa’s hair tightened and he came in Oikawa’s mouth, hard, pulling out almost immediately with the fear of choking his lover.

Which he didn’t, by the way; from the look on Oikawa’s wet eyes, Iwa-chan could tell he was almost complaining for not being able to swallow all of his lover’s load.

But Iwaizumi had so many other plans on his mind, Oikawa wouldn’t even have the strength to complain after that.

“Mmmh, Iwa-chan” Oikawa purred once again, wanting to get up but not really being able to.

“I know you’re not satisfied yet, you greedy demon” Iwaizumi reached out with his hand, placing his index finger under Oikawa’s chin, tilting his head up and forcing him to make eye contact, “I’ll make you scream so loud you won’t have any voice left to complain, ever again.”

Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat. His gorgeous looking boyfriend helped him stand up and then led him to their sofa, pushing him down and spreading his legs in front of him.

“I thought you were going to give me orders” Oikawa whispered, still struggling to catch his breath after all of that Iwa-chan had put him through.

“That’s for another time, babe” Iwaizumi said softly while burying his face in between Oikawa’s legs; thanks to Iwaizumi’s strong grip on his thighs he was able to push Oikawa’s legs apart and almost press them onto his lover’s chest, having now complete control over Oikawa’s vulnerable body. “Be good for me, now.”

Oikawa sighed, anticipating his next move; he wanted to put his hands on Iwa-chan’s shoulders and feel those muscles he loved so much, he was craving that touch, but soon his mind went blank with the sudden and yet familiar wet feeling right where he was the most sensitive.

Iwaizumi wished he had blindfolded Oikawa, that would have been even better. He spread Oikawa’s legs even more while he was going down on him, pushing his tongue just a little past that rim of muscle and then taking it out instantly, careful to switch between that and licking the skin around it gently, slowly.

“Ahh- Hajime—“ Oikawa was panting hard, as usual; Iwa-chan loved those sounds, the whispers and the noises Oikawa was making, it was his favourite part of tearing his lover open just with his tongue.

But Iwaizumi was being too soft, too gentle, and he didn’t want to go vanilla in a moment like this, so he soon changed his pace, pushing in and out with his tongue more firmly, spreading Oikawa’s cheeks with both hands and literally forcing himself inside Oikawa. That made Oikawa moan, loud, and if his neighbors didn’t know already about their very active sex life, now there was no chance of them not knowing.

“Ha—Hajime, s-stop” Oikawa hissed, his voice almost breaking in the attempt to spell those words, and Iwaizumi actually stopped for a second, pulling out completely, checking if Oikawa was alright.

“You need me inside you, don’t you, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice still so low and fucking sexy, and Oikawa could do nothing but moan in return. Iwaizumi was happy to give him what he wanted the most; he was on the edge as well, he’d waited so long to prepare Oikawa with his tongue, he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer. Iwa-chan rolled a condom quickly on his erection and positioned himself in between Oikawa’s legs, finally.

Oikawa’s eyes shut down, his back arched suddenly, his mouth hanging open filling the room with a silent cry: Iwaizumi had thrust into him with all the force that he had left, sinking deep all at once. The moan he let out didn’t even seem human and Oikawa _loved_ it.

He couldn’t stop himself from pounding fast and hard inside Oikawa, he just couldn’t help himself, he needed release, he’d waited for that feeling of being inside him for too long now and couldn’t get enough of it. He sunk deep inside his lover with each trust, making him moan, scream, tear up again, causing him troubles with breathing that he himself was having at the same time.

Did they ever have such brutal, merciless and so fucking _hot_ sex? Iwaizumi didn’t know, he didn’t remember exactly, not in that moment when his ears were filled with Oikawa’s panting voice moaning his name in a way that was _too damn sexy_ —he wanted to go even deeper, to pound even harder, if he could. He found himself capable of things he’d never even thought about before.

“Hajim- ahh, I’m—I can’t” Oikawa’s broke voice tried to warn him, he couldn’t stand it for any longer, and soon after Oikawa came hard on his chest without even being able to touch himself in the slightest. “M-me too” Iwaizumi was only able to reply in between moans, and as his thrusts became irregular and sloppy, he released too, letting his head fall back and sighing heavily.

Iwaizumi let himself fall on the couch, exhausted. He gave himself a few moments to catch his breath again before speaking. “Whatever that was—I wanna do it again” Iwa-chan admitted, while helping his boyfriend out of the ties. Oikawa looked at him with wide and surprised eyes. “Thanks for buying all of that… uh, stuff.”

“It was pretty incredible, yeah.” Oikawa snuck up to him once he was free from the leather strings and kissed gently at the corner of Iwa-chan’s mouth.

“You’re gross. Let’s go shower, mmh?”

“Always so mean, Iwa-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell and i'm bringing you all with me


End file.
